This disclosure relates to mounting solar panels using solar panel bottom clamps to mounting surfaces, such as roofs.
Solar panels, such as solar photovoltaic panels, can mount to various types of mounting structures. These include roof structures, such as pitched shingle roofs, tile roofs, metal roofs, or concrete roofs. Solar panels often mount together in rows and columns known as solar panel arrays. Solar panels and solar panel arrays commonly secure to mounting rails that typically span the length of one or more solar panels. Mounting brackets typically secure the mounting rails to the roof structure.
The solar panels secure to the mounting rail using either over-the-panel clamps or under-the-panel clamps. Over-the-panel clamps, called mid-clamps, mount between two solar panels. Over-the-panel clamps, known as end-clamps, mount at an outside perimeter or end of an array of solar panels. Mid-clamps and end-clamps secure the top of the solar panel frame to the mounting rail by a mounting bracket, by creating clamping pressure between the top of the solar panel frame and the mounting structure.
Under-the-panel clamps secure the underside of the solar panel frame lip, or return flange, to the mounting rail. Under-the-panel clamps are also known as solar panel bottom clamps. Solar panel bottom clamps can create a cleaner appearance as compared with mid-clamps and end-clamps because most of the bottom clamp is hidden and does not cover the top of the solar panel frame. Finally, some solar panel mounting systems use a combination of over-the-panel clamps and under-the-panel clamps. For example, mid-clamps between solar panels in combination with bottom clamps at the perimeter edges of the solar panel array.